Show off
by Joseph NightShade
Summary: The demigods have defeated Gaia, but Jason, Percy, and Nico, have all gone back to high school. Jason, that little Eros, have decided its time to make Percico/Nicercy/Pernico happen and wants them to hook up.


**Another one shot! I'm not sure if it should be though, so just let me know if you want me to carry on the series...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own these characters.**

Percy slammed the locker shut, sighing and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was son of Poseidon, for the Gods sake. He shouldn't have to put up with this. Jason was approaching.

"Hey" Jason smiled, leaning against his locker.

"Hey Jason. How was that party last night?"

"To put this in the nicest way possible... Shit. It ended with Connor and Katie sucking face on the coffee table. Nico was glaring at me the whole time."

"You did force him to come!" Percy laughed.

"Only cause I didn't want to go alone! Pipers away, isn't she!?"

"Did Nico find a girl at the party?" Percy winked.

Jason coughed. "Well... I don't know..."

Jason was hiding something. Percy knew it. Jason and Nico had been talking in private for a while now, but hey, if they didn't wanna say anything they didn't have to.

The bell rung.

"Gotta go!" Jason turned and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason jogged over to Nico.

"Nico!"

Nico looked up, his pale face etched with concern.

"Hey Jason."

Jason smiled. " You're not angry about the party?"

Nico smiled. "It's fine..."

"How are your daydreams about Percy?" Jason asked casually, a grin forming.

Nico turned red, looking from side to side to see if anyone was there.

"Jason!"

"It's okay Nico! I said I'd help you overcome your crush, so I'm free if you ever want to talk with me about how "hot" he is, or how much you want him to fuck you."

Nico looked up at him, wanting to be angry but intimidated by his height.

Nico looked away and walked off, clutching his books close to him. Then an idea hit Jason. He would get those two together. And the key to it is in that note book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was all sorted. Jason had arranged a "movie night" for the three of them, when actually it was just Nico shadow travelling with the note book that was super important to his plan to Percy's house. But Jason knew that Percy would be getting out of the shower at this point. He would be watching and the plan would go into action. He slipped on a ring which was made like the Yankees cap and turned invisible. Just in time.

Nico shadow walked in, clutching the note pad. Where was Jason? Where was Percy? He sat down on a chair opening up the notepad. Pictures of Percy's handsome features scrawled across the pages. Then a door opened, and Nico jumped up in surprise. Percy was there. And a towel hung loose over his waist.

Nico instantly went red. Jason could see why, the fact he was bi was only told to Piper. Percy had a smooth, tanned, muscled body. Washboard abs, ripped pectorals. Jason was astounded Nico wasn't drooling. A deep set V - line veered sharply downwards, a small trail of hair just visible. Percy's hair was adorable. He was dry, but beads of water ran down his body from the shower. Percy stumbled back in surprise.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Percy said, trying to smile.

Nico gulped. "Jason said that... That..."

Now. Jason sent a small pocket of wind into Nico, sending him into Percy. Nico's book went tumbling, as did Nico. Percy caught Nico with his tanned, rippling arms and Nico squealed as he got close to Percy. Percy picked up the note book. Here we go...

Nico blushed as Percy looked at it. Then Percy's eyes got bigger and he looked up at Nico. He bit his lip.

"Nico... What..." Percy started.

Jason approached from behind. What was he doing!? He had a bottle in his hand. Without further ado, he splashed it over Percy. The bottle read 'revealed your true desires'. Something the Aphrodite kids cooked up probably.

Jason disappeared.

Jason grinned. Now let the magic happen. Percy pulled Nico in for a kiss, and Nico Obliged.

Percy swiped his tongue across Nico's, dominating Nico's mouth with pure bliss. Nico wasn't in a position to fight, as Percy's sweet hot tongue ran over his mouth and glided over his lip. He felt his legs start to buckle and Percy pushed him against the wall, strong muscles keeping him up. Nico gathered up the courage and traced his fingers around Percy's torso, never breaking the kiss. Percy moaned into his mouth, and they pulled away, panting.

"So Nico, how long have you wanted me?" Percy grinned, his abs standing prominent, but the tent in Nico's jeans more.

Nico turned even more red. "Since I met you..." He said softly.

"Then c'mon!" He said. Moving forward again, he grabbed Nico and kissed him roughly, throwing him down on the bed.

Percy lay on top of him, Nico groaning as Percy's body dropped down on top of his smaller one. Percy then bucked his hips, making Nico gasp. Percy's hands slipped up the younger boys shirt, moving over the pale expanse of lean flesh.

"P-Percy..." He groaned as Percy's fingers pulled the shirt off from Nico. Then Percy flipped so he was lying down, Nico on top.

"I'm all yours..." Percy grinned.

Nico blushed. Then, after a moments consideration, he tentatively moved on top of Percy and softly kissed him, hands messing with his soft hair. Nico continued downwards, slowly kissing his neck, earning a moan from Percy as he grabbed Nico's hair and tugged. Then Nico continued downwards, tongue lightly dancing across the muscled pectorals, sliding down to his tanned abs. He gave a short lick on the v-line leading to the towel.

Percy was breathing heavily now, his towel tented up drastically. Nico looked down at it, blushing.

"It's okay." Percy said. "It's fine..."

Nico worked Percy's member through his towel and gawped at it. It was almost godly, and at 8 inches it lightly touched the tip of Nico's nose, making him cross eyed to see it. His mouth tentatively enveloped it, and what he couldn't fit in his mouth he used his hands for. Percy was in Elysium. Nico's tongue swirled around the tip, fountains of moans flowing from the son of Poseidon.

"Shit... Nico, I'm close..." Percy stammered as Nico's head continued to bob. "Nico... Neeks!"

Nico pulled off, a string of saliva attaching itself to Nico's chin which he wiped off.

Percy suddenly moved up, the towel coming off and his hands moving to Nico's trousers, moving the black fabric off. He then removed his boxers and flipped him onto his back.

"I... I don't have any lube" Percy said.

Nico didn't care, he'd wanted this for so long.

"It's okay... I'm ready..." He muttered.

"You've had practice?" Percy smirked, making Nico's blush redder.

"Just... Do it Percy!" Nico said.

Percy thrust in, A scream emanating from Nico.

He waited until Nico had adjusted, then moved again, gaining speed. Then he moved fully in.

"PERCY!" Nico yelled, his voice full of ecstasy and pleasure.

"You're liking it?" Percy whispered in his ear, his voice an embodiment of lust.

Nico's voice was juddery as Percy hit his prostate. "Yeah! Oh fuck... Fuck yeah!"

Percy thrust in quicker, screams and moans and sweat flying everywhere.

Nico was so close, then Percy stopped.

"Fuck you" Nico muttered.

Percy grinned. "Ride me. I want you to ride me like a rodeo."

Nico slowly positioned himself, his face unsure and adorable, then lowered himself down.

Percy gasped as Nico's tight heat enveloped him.

Nico's moans became high and hurried bouncing himself up and down. Percy bucked upwards, pistoning himself into Nico. His fingers lightly stroked the insides of Nico's thighs, adding to his pleasure. Nico's bangs were plastered to his forehead.

Then he yelled, spraying cum wordlessly over Percy's hard chest. Percy rode through his orgasm, filling Nico with a loud moan and a voracious hip bucking. Then Nico collapsed unconscious off of Percy and onto the bed. It was silent. Then Jason appeared.

"I think I'm a better Cupid than the actual Cupid..." He said.

Grinning at Percy, he jumped out the window and flew off.

"Show off." Percy muttered slowly stroking Nico's hair.


End file.
